Le Monde de Pokemon : le renouveau
by Hylliy
Summary: L'équilibre du monde est rompu : trop de Pokemons ont été capturés. La Fédération Pokemon va devoir remédier à ce problème. Mais les hommes restent des hommes et leurs émotions sont incontrôlables...


**Le Monde de Pokemon : le renouveau**

L'écosystème est détruit et de plus en plus de dresseurs Pokemon sont apparus. Les Pokemons ressentent le déséquilibre du monde et deviennent nerveux, incontrôlables, voire violents. La Fédération Pokemon à alors dû prendre une décision : libérer les Pokemons. Cette annonce à révolté beaucoup de gens, et presque seuls les plus grands dresseurs ont accepté. Les arènes, ligues et tournois ou concours Pokemon ont tous été fermés pour inciter les dresseurs à les relâcher mais il restait toujours une majorité qui ne le voulaient pas. Dans un cadre plus secret, une autre décision à été prise : libérer les Pokemons de force. Pour cela, le professeur Vitèr à créé un instrument capable de capter et de transmettre des sentiments à des Pokemons ainsi qu'à les relâcher de leur pokeball à la place de leur dresseur : le capstik. La région de Fiore est le berceau des Pokemon Ranger, des personnes très concernées et motivées mais au départ, avec un très faible effectif. Les dix premiers candidats ont alors traversé les régions tandis que la Fédération détruisait l'industrie de la pokeball. Au cours de ses recherches, le professeur Vetèr s'est déplacé et à créé de nouvelles Bases Ranger et initié de nouvelles personnes pour cette profession, dans les régions d'Almia et d'Oblivia. Une fois que les Ranger ont fait parler d'eux, la Fédération a dû expliquer au monde leur rôle : ce ne sont pas des criminels qui volent les Pokemons, mais les protecteurs de l'équilibre du monde. Ils libèrent les Pokemons des plus réticents pour que le monde puisse retrouver un écosystème sain. Cependant, les Pokemons ont aussi des sentiments et certains se sentent liés à des humains. La dernière loi a alors été mise en place : les pokeballs n'existent plus, mais si un Pokemon souhaite rester avec un humain, ce sera sans contrainte. Il n'existe plus d'appartenance vis-à-vis d'un Pokemon. Les Rangers, ayant un capstik transmettant leurs sentiments, sont plus propices à être lié aux Pokemons, ce qui leur a valu le droit d'être accompagné par un Pokemon partenaire, tant que c'est ce dernier qui le demande.  
En quelques dizaines d'années, l'équilibre a été retrouvé et les Pokemons se sont calmés, mais certains incidents ont fait que les Rangers étaient encore indispensables.  
Cependant, les idéologies des différents groupes de criminels ont ravivé l'envie de dresser les Pokemon, de les contrôler et de les avoir avec nous pour la vie. Les anciens dresseurs de haut niveau sont maintenant soit morts, soit reclus du monde sur une île inconnue, alors ne restaient que des humains qui commençaient à perdre la tête petit à petit à cause de cette envie qui se transmettait comme une maladie. Ils ont commencer à battre à mort les personnes ayant encore un droit sur les Pokemons : les Rangers ainsi que toute la Fédération Pokemon renommée Fédération Ranger. Cela a poussé les Pokemons à fuir les humains et à se cacher. Quelques années ont passé et les hommes ont commencé à mourir plus jeunes : l'envie était devenu un véritable poison. C'est alors qu'une météorite a menacé de tomber sur la planète mais les Pokemons, grâce à leur force de protection : les équipes de secours, ont pu la détruire et sauver le monde. Cependant, la peur de la météorite a eu pour effet d'envenimer l'épidémie mondiale, et la race humaine à été décimée sur le coup. Seuls sont restés les ex-dresseurs d'exception ainsi que les Rangers ayant réussi à s'échapper et rejoindre l'île. Celle-ci est éloignée de tout, mais un de ses habitants : Blue avait disparu depuis quelques temps, depuis quelque temps avant la météorite. Après le déclin de l'humanité, le monde a commencé à devenir sombre. Le temps paraissait de plus en plus long, avant qu'il ne s'arrête complètement. C'est à ce moment-là que Barry disparu lui aussi. L'humanité anéantie, les Pokemons se sont étendus sur le monde. C'est pour cela qu'on dues être créées les équipes d'exploration. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elle qui, par un coup du destin, a remis le Temps en place. Les derniers humains disparaissaient petit à petit alors que des catastrophes apparaissaient. Il y en avait eu quatre tellement puissantes qu'elles avaient un nom : la Météorite, la Paralysie de la Planète, le Néant Gelé, et pour finir, la Matière Noire. Cette dernière était l'ultime preuve d'humanité sur le monde, puisqu'à son apparition, le dernier humain, Beladonis qui avait combattu son destin et les âges, se transforma en Pokemon pour réaliser sa tâche : détruire la Matière Noire, dernier vestige de l'humanité, puisqu'il s'agissait-là du cœur de leur maladie, de leur rage et de leur envie.

Pour rééquilibrer l'écosystème, les humains ont dû relâcher les Pokemons. Cependant, les hommes en eux-mêmes n'ont subit aucun changement. Pourtant, l'équilibre a été tout de même retrouvé.  
La dure réalité qui découle de cette logique a prit en pitié le dieu de ce monde. Alors il a choisi de sauver ceux qui le méritaient.


End file.
